


40 days of holy moly

by Karenthecomputerwife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A whole bunch of stuff, BOTH, Bondage, Bottom Daryl, Bottom Jesus, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub, Fight Sex, First Time, Kinks, Loud Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sweet, always consensual, and, and smut prompts, to name a few:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenthecomputerwife/pseuds/Karenthecomputerwife
Summary: some short (nsfw) drabbles I'll eventually put here for Daryl and Jesus???





	1. List of kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is just gonna be for when I wanna write but not //write//, you know? So, these won't be in a specific order but I'll name each chapter with the "kink" that it applies to.

List taken (and edited) from http://phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw

1\. Discovering boundaries (making rules etc)  
2\. On the sofa  
3\. Masturbation  
4\. Oral sex  
5\. Romantic evening  
6\. First time  
7\. Blindfolds  
8\. No speaking (only using body language)  
9\. Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)  
10\. One catches the other Masturbating  
11\. Dry humping  
12\. Almost getting caught  
13\. Spanking  
14\. Dirty talk  
15\. In the bath/shower  
16\. Walkie talkie sex  
17\. Fully clothed  
18\. Morning sex  
19\. Public/semi public sex/ inappropriate locations  
20\. Against the wall  
21\. Pain/sensation play  
22\. Cross-dressing  
23\. Bad sex/goes wrong  
24\. Casual sex  
25\. Bondage  
26\. I love you  
27\. Chair sex  
28\. Loud sex/knowing someone can hear  
29\. Dom/sub  
30\. Comfort sex  
31.Fight sex  
32\. After an injury  
33\. Hot and cold play  
34\. Birthday surprise  
35\. Quickies  
36\. Needy, clingy sex  
37\. Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)  
38\. Really rough, shove-y sex  
39\. Christmas  
40\. Silly giggly sex


	2. 10. One catches the other masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short. No established relationship. Jesus walks in on Daryl doin his thing.... literally

He couldn’t help himself. His pants were getting tighter and he found himself practically racing to his room in Alexandria.

It’s night, and Daryl has his hand in his pants before he can even turn the light off. The first touch of his hand to his dick, even through his underwear, feels amazing. Taking off his pants feels even better. He’s moaning quietly under his breath, still trying to stay aware of the people potentially in a room next to his. 

Daryl uses his left hand to drag his shirt up and rub the skin of his chest. He digs somewhere in his mind, for anyone remotely positive to imagine there with him. Maybe between his legs, his dick in their mouth. His wrist twists and his thumb collects precum to drag down the length. “Jesus Christ,” he mumbles out of habit just before the idea hits him like a truck.

“Fuck.” His hand stills as the image of Paul Rovia infiltrates his head. At first, all Daryl can do is sigh out of frustration. Then he remembers seeing Paul in that tank top a week before. His biceps aren’t huge but they are toned, and if only Daryl could reach out and-

He feels guilt. Guilt makes him shudder but his dick is still hard and now the thoughts have gone from Paul’s arms to his hair and his smile and his strength, his passion. Daryl can’t stop now.

He closes his eyes tight and tries to think about Jesus in between his legs, a big hand wrapped around the base of his dick. Daryl bites hard into his lower lip as he imagines running a hand through the soft (probably) hair, would Paul like that? “Fuck, Jesus,” Daryl mutters into the crook of his elbow.

“Oh,” comes quietly from the direction of the door and Daryl freezes. He doesn’t want to look up, he doesn’t even breathe. There’s a sort of tension in the air suddenly and Paul takes a step back into the hall, “sorry, Daryl,” he is talking quietly. 

Daryl is more than mortified to peek out and see Paul, one hand with white knuckles on the door and the other toying with his belt, or-

All he can feel is shame when he says “I’m so sorry. Oh my god,” and Daryl realizes his dick is still out and so he throws a blanket over himself. 

“No, Daryl,” Jesus fucking laughs before he says, “don’t be sorry for- for, doing what you want in the comfort of your room, I’m the one who busted in.” They stare at each other. It’s awkward, but not as much as Daryl thinks it probably should be. “I’m gonna go,” Jesus mumbles, biting his lip. 

Daryl just grunts in confirmation as Paul leaves and clicks the door closed slowly. 

“Fuck.” They both mumble under their breaths, Jesus leaning against the closed door and Daryl into the crook of his elbow. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please be paitient for the rest I promise I will try my best to write more in the next few weeks. Love you all!


	3. 20. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a run, jesus gives daryl a quick handjob against the wall and he falls deeper in love, probably. 
> 
> /pre-established relationship probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this during drivers ed sorry ms chaplan

Daryl’s got his hands on Jesus’s shoulder, gripped in the rough material of the jacket there. He’s gasping into Jesus’s mouth, moaning quietly.

The run was a huge success. After a few walkers and a couple dozen miles, Paul is more than content knowing that only a foot behind him there’s a bag full of canned food. They’re taking shelter in a suburban house, and the carpet is warm and clean under their bare feet.

“Daryl-” Jesus slides his hand under Daryl’s shit to thumb at a nipple and press him harder into the wall. “Fuck, oh my go, fuck,” he pants into Daryl’s neck as he grinds his thigh against Daryl’s dick through his pants. 

Daryl feels like he’s burning alive. He closes his eyes tight and his hips stutter for more frictions against Jesus.

Jesus looks at Daryl and he feels his heart just… soar. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss under a closed eye, then one to his lips again. Jesus uses his free hand to fumble open Daryl’s pants enough to dig his hand inside. He feels Daryl shudder against him and move a hand to the base of Jesus’s neck to run his fingers through the hair there.

“Not gonna last…” Daryl’s voice is watery and his sentence just crumbles away. He swallows hard and practically whimpers as Jesus gets a firm grip on his cock, still in his underwear. “Paul, I’m gonna come- fucking hell.”

Jesus doesn’t stop, but he slows down to let Daryl slowly fuck his fist. He uses his thumb to drag down some precome, make it slicker. “Come Daryl,” he whispers into Daryl’s shoulder. He feels his own cock twitching against Daryl’s thigh but he can even be mad, not when Daryl has his mouth agape and his half lidded eyes staring into Jesus’s like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short but I wanted to post something!! 
> 
> every kudos gives my hamster shredder an extra treat and also a hug from me.
> 
> love you


	4. 24. Casual Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dude bro bonding on the carpet on a lazy afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /pre established relationship probably

“‘M bored…”

Jesus finishes chewing his saltine cracker. It’s stale but he gets it down with some water. He knows what Daryl means when he says stuff like that. “You wanna…?” he shrugs after he’s swallowed. 

They’re sitting on a shag carpet, and Daryl has his fingers running through the beige material. He looks over at Paul, eyes fixed down at his lips. “Can I kiss you?” Jesus finally asks, knowing that Daryl won’t. 

“Yes,” Daryl whispers, pushing his body into Jesus’s and pressing their lips firmly together. He hears himself sigh through his nose and he feels a smile against his mouth. 

The sun is setting outside and they both are thinking about different things. It’s hard for Daryl to slip out of his apocalypse mind-set. But… it’s not impossible to get completely lost in the warm thumb rubbing circles into his thigh and the quiet, shushed groans being breathed into his mouth. 

They separate with mutual sighs and Jesus just gives Daryl that award-winning smile, those glittering teeth. “You okay?” Jesus asks (and asks, and asks, and asks, so goddamn much when they do this stuff).

“Yeah, you?” Daryl always answers questions in the form of a new, less ‘Daryl-occupied’ question. 

Jesus’s lips find their way to Daryl’s collar and his teeth graze the tan skin there. “Mhm, ‘m great,” he mutters. “Wanna jerk you off, that okay?” He asks while he’s moving closer back to Daryl’s mouth. 

Daryl feels his skin get hot and he feels his heart actually dive into his stomach. “Fuck, yeah sure. You want me to-?” He takes a wary hand and slides it up Jesus’s thigh, but the body shifts an inch away.

“I’m okay, just wanna help you out right now, okay?”

“Sure, whatever,” Daryl responds into a bearded cheek before getting another soft, long kiss. 

Jesus takes his hand and slowly grinds it into Daryl’s crotch through his pants. The friction, if you could even call it that, already has Daryl keening. His ears burn bright, and he actually gasps when Jesus unclasps his belt and takes his dick out through the opening his pants. “Paul-” Daryl doesn’t know what he’s asking for really, but suddenly he is itching and dying to be closer to Jesus.

“I’ve got you,” Jesus says because… Well of course he has him. He takes up his hand and licks a wet stripe up the middle of his palm before finally, truly, taking Daryl’s dick into a firm stroke. A watery moan is let out by his ear as Daryl lets his forehead drop to Jesus’s shoulder. “You good?”

“Holy fuck- I’m- I am fine, don’t fucking stop okay?” Daryl might actually scream now, but his heart is clenched so tight in his ribcage that he can barely breathe enough to survive. “Don’t stop,” he repeats quietly into the soft leather of Jesus’s jacket.

Jesus looks down at his hand around Daryl and he feels his own pants tighten and almost on cue Daryl’s got his fingers there to half-assedly tug down Jesus’s pants enough to get his dick out too.

Daryl’s thighs are clenching and twitching and he readjusts so that his crossed legs overlap with Jesus’s. His eyes are screwed shut and his mouth is fallen open in a slack ‘O’ as he pants almost silently. Their dicks slide together sloppily and it’s Jesus’s turn to groan. He bites his tongue to stop himself from saying something ridiculous.

“You are beautiful,” Jesus mutters anyways. He’s looking down at Daryl’s wary hand, his finger rubbing the slit of Jesus’s dick. Daryl just shudders and his face floods with a deeper red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ily

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! I'll be posting one soon i think.,..


End file.
